Dreaming Mai
by AppleBlossoms
Summary: Mai's case involves a school.Realizing too late how dangerous it is,she doesn't disclose info. to protect everyone.In England, Naru's dreams about Mai & is suspicious since dream Mai's trapped & looks hurt but says she's ok. Naru's off to Japan for answer
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Ghost Hunt. This is my first Ghost Hunt ff and I only saw the anime. Hopefully everyone enjoys. Review please.

Chap. 1

Oliver Davis or Noll or Shibuya Kazuya or even better known as Naru glanced out the wide window in his bedroom. He sighed while rubbing his temple. It was late in England and he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts flittering through his mind and most of revolved around the girl he had rejected three years ago-Taniyama Mai, his ex-assistant. It was not as if he wanted to think about her and he hadn't for most of the three years of their separation. He had been fine for the most part, burying the memories of her and her confession deep in his mind. He had covered those memories in Japan with overwork.

So why? Why after three years was she haunting him for the past week? Why did she keep appearing in his dreams and talking about nothing in particular? He groaned softly to himself when he thought about his "chat" with Mai a few nights ago.

"_Ne, Naru," Mai glanced at him quizzically, her arms tightly held against her body. "why do drink so much tea?"_

"…" _Naru chose not to answer and stare at her instead. He was hoping she would quit her unintelligent questions and talk about something else, something that didn't revolve around him for example. His cursory glance of her showed the Mai he knew, but with a few changes. Her brown hair was longer, now reaching past her shoulder blades and she had gotten a little taller. She seemed to have lost a bit of weight though and a further detailed inspection showed shadows under her eyes. Why?_

"_You lost weight. Why? " He stared closely at her, waiting to see her reaction. He could tell instantly when she was lying to him._

"_Ah! Is that so?" She laughed anxiously and managed to wring one hand away from her body. Naru didn't miss the slight winch of pain she tried to hide. What was wrong with Mai? What was she hiding? " I'm trying to-to-I'm trying a new diet Ayako recommended. Haha. Ah, Masako said I was getting fatter because of all the snacks and-." She trailed off when she saw Naru's stare._

"_Ah, Naru," she sweat dropped and sighed deeply with humor. "You should at least pretend to believe me."_

"_Why bother wasting my time?" He asked flatly, waiting for the truth. When none came, he glared harder at he; she would break down immediately._

"_I've changed over the years, Naru. I won't break under your stare anymore." She grinned widely at him. Naru mentally widened his eyes. During his days with Mai, there had been times when she flatly told him she hated him and she had gone against him, and yet he was still surprised at her now. _

"_Mai." He made his voice sterner and a lot more domineering._

"_Yes, Naru?" She looked at him innocently._

_Naru's eyes twitched in annoyance. Mai must have noticed because she giggled until the pain caught up with her. Her free hand flew to her side._

"_Mai." He glanced sharply towards her sides; her hands gripped her long sleeved shirt tightly until her knuckles appeared white. "What's wrong?"_

_He took a step towards her and reached out a hand to wrench her hands away from her sides. It was out of character for him, but he had to see._

"_No!" She shouted and turned her back to him. She answered hastily. "No, Naru. There's nothing to see. I'm fine." She paused then started again. "Stay away Naru. Don't come."_

_A few moments of silence passed._

"_If there's nothing wrong, why are you bothering me?"_

"_Ah, that's right!" She turned around with a smile plastered on her face. "The beautiful and narcissist Naru needs his beauty sleep." She snickered softly to herself._

"_Mai."_

"_Yes, Naru? Should I get you tea?" She stuck her tongue out when he gave her an "are you stupid?" look._

"_Go."_

"_Yes, yes. I'm going you jerk." She muttered, mostly to herself. "Why can't you ever add a 'please' to your sentences?"_

That's how the first few dreams had been, nothing but him insulting her intelligence via language or stares. He had been aware that she was hiding something and had been writing information in his little notebook. Naru had followed his instinct by the second dream and had Lin call Japan.

"She's on a case at a school where some kids have been disappearing. Yes, yes. She's fine; She left me a message saying she's fine." Lin had called Yashuara on Naru's orders by the second dream. Of course, it wasn't because he cared for the girl who was in love with his dead brother and not him. It was to see if something was truly occurring as his instinct told him.

Lin had replayed the message to Naru and he had been forced to declare to himself that she probably fell down some well (again) or something else. She hurt herself and didn't want to worry her "family members."

"So what am I?" He lightly grumbled to himself and then berated himself quickly. He shouldn't care or wonder why. Yet, why was she okay with coming to him and looking at him with pain in her eyes? Did she want him to alert her precious Bou-san or the others about her state? If that was the case, he had better things to do.

"Naru." His bedroom door opened slightly to reveal Lin. Naru gestured for him to come in.

"It's time you should sleep."

"Yes." He nodded. "Ah, Lin. Call Yashuara to see how the office is coming."

"Of course." Lin hid a small smile. He knew how to read between the lines. Naru was too stubborn to admit anything out loud, maybe even to himself.

"Remember it's only to check on the office's progress since we're relocating in Japan again; nothing more, nothing less."

"Of course," Lin lingered near the door for a bit wondering if Naru would say something more.

"What Lin, are you waiting to tuck me into bed?" Naru smirked sadistically.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, daddy Lin." Lin closed the door to Naru's mocking voice.

It was hours after Lin left but Naru was still awake. He glanced at his little black notebook about the notes from his dream from two nights ago. That dream had given him further information.

"_Mai, I see you've come to bother me again."_

"_Haha, Naru. I can't believe hearing you insult me has been the best times for me this week."_

"_Is that so?" He implored staring at her again. "Has reality been that painful?" She smiled widely at him as if to say 'you don't know the half of it' and once again there was that pain filled smile. Even though he noticed, he didn't bring it up, knowing she would deny it._

"_Were you fired because you couldn't solve the case in an entire week?"_

" _I'll have you know I already solved the case." She said in a smug voice. "I solved it the first week I got there."_

"_The first week? Exactly how many weeks were you there?"_

"_TWO WEEKS! That's not so bad Mr. I can solve it in a few days."_

"_Is that so? Then why haven't you returned?" He paused when he saw her fidgeting. "A week after you've solved the case…by chance, you aren't trapped in a well are you?_

"_ARGG!" Mai muttered under her breath. "It's not always a well you know."_

_Naru glanced at her and filed the information away. So, she was stuck somewhere. _

"_You're not waiting for a handsome prince to come rescue you, are you? There's no way I'm flying to Japan to get you out of a well."_

_Once again he was met with shouts of "you narcissistic man!" and "who'd want to be rescued by a jerk like you," all of which he ignored until he heard "I'll have you know it's a basement this time not a well!"_

"_Mai, why haven't you called for help?" He raised his voice slightly. He would not let any inkling of panic appear in his voice; he wouldn't damnit! "Tell me everything now. Mai!"_

"_Ahh, don't worry Naru," She tried to go for the teasing tone. Naru could tell she was starting to panic. " The case I solved was about a little girl who went missing. Her mother came to me and it took me a while to find her. The principal of a nearby school heard about it and asked to help with some kids disappearing in his school. I accepted; there's nothing to it."_

_He stared at her until she sighed continuing. "I was investigating in the basement and had an accident. Don't worry, team member will find me."_

"_You're holding your sides and you have bruises, explain."_

"_Naru," She dragged out as if the answer should be obvious. "You know how clumsy I am. I fell over so many things."_

"…_."_

"_Ne, Naru." This time she smiled brightly and stepped closer to him. "When did you start caring so much about others?"_

_He looked down at her without batting an eyelash and answered with a question of his own. "When will you stop being an idiot?"_

Naru went to lie on his bed and closed his eyes but his mind was still rolling though. Yashuara claimed she was at a school and that matched what Mai said. Her mishaps with either ghosts or falling into things could explain the bruises, after all Mai did attract trouble. She called the other members, at least Yashuara as far as he was concerned, so she couldn't be held hostage somewhere.

Naru shook his head in frustration. Why did things feel so odd, as things were all wrong? Naru pondered until he fell asleep. His last thoughts circulated around something like he was becoming too much like Mai.

_Naru was in front of a large school with little kids. The building seemed brand new and the grounds were well kept. He saw Mai slightly hunched over with her back to the school. She didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings. As usual, her arms were gripping her sides, but this the grip seemed tighter._

"_Naru." She smiled weakly. The shadows under her eyes were larger and deeper. There was a cut on her cheek and he could see specks of dried blood._

"_Mai. I've amused you enough. I've lost my patience." He clipped out._

"_You never had patience to begin with Naru." She didn't bother to muster a smile this time. She glanced around her as if suddenly conscious of her surroundings. Immediately a frown marred her face. "I've slipped. The background has always been white. They must have increased the drug dosage." The last sentence was said too quietly thereby escaping Naru's ears._

"_Mai." He snapped at her._

"_Isn't it obvious, Naru. I don't want you involved in this. Any of you." She turned sharply to him with serious eyes. "Naru, this place…this place is dangerous. There's more to everyone here. I didn't real-"She broke off to gasp for air and sank to her knees. Mai's eyes were slowly closing, as if she was falling asleep. He walked towards her and knelt down to her level._

"_I can't have you involved; that's why, that's why I tried," once gain she broke off. "tried not to show you anything."_

"_You're mistaken if you think I can't figure things out. I can handle the most dangerous situations." He said firmly. He was unable to hear the rest as she slowly faded away. _

Naru woke up abruptly, breathing heavily. Shoving a hand roughly through his ebony strands, he shook his head to clear his mind and the weird sensations from the dream he had just had. Naru glanced at his clock that showed it was 4:00 am. Naru shuffled out of his room and walked towards Lin's. He knocked none too lightly.

"Lin. We're going to Japan." He turned to walk away. "Get things ready."

"Yes." Lin closed the door softly.

End.

A/N: I'm not sure how in character everyone was since I saw the anime a couple of weeks ago; if they're too ooc, then sorry. Review please and tell me what you think. I wouldn't mind getting tips on how to improve my writing. ~AppleBloss.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all my readers and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story (you all know who you are). I really appreciate all the reviews. Enjoy and review.

**DREAMING MAI DREAMING MAI DREAMIG MAI**

Chapter 2:

Naru leaned back into his seat and damned everything in sight. Why was this flight taking so long? As soon as Naru had mentioned going to Japan, Lin had booked the two a flight as soon as possible, which happened to be that night. It was currently 11:30 pm and they were only two and a half hours into the journey. Sighing, he took out his little notebook and studied the contents that were now ingrained into his mind.

He glanced slightly to his companion on his right and wondered if he should ask for more information on what happened over the three years. Instantly, a frown appeared and he banished that thought. He knew Lin would wear that knowing look, the one where Lin thought he, the great Oliver Davis, was too stubborn to admit anything concerning Mai out loud or to himself. Even though others wouldn't be able to tell the difference in Lin's blank stares, he could- and it irritated him greatly, not that he would show it.

Naru closed the book and lightly tapped his fingers on the cover. He was lost in his thoughts until he felt someone roughly kick his seat. He ignored the kick until the kicks became more frequent and aggressive. His eyes twitched in annoyance and he went to turn around to confront the brat who was kicking his chair, however, the woman to his right was faster.

"Why don't stop your son from kicking, ma'am? It's quite annoying." The woman instantly turned back without waiting for the reply. She turned to Naru with a smug smile, as if she had been waiting for a chance to turn to him and talk.

"Kids can be so rude, don't you think?" She shook her head as if she was sharing an inside joke with him. Naru stared at her, taking in the red lipstick, equally long red fingernails, straight hair fresh from the beauty parlor, and flowery perfume that was making him sick. Naru continued to stare at her, one hand leisurely cradling his head while the other lightly tapped on his book.

He didn't bother to answer her.

"So, where are you headed, gorgeous?" She didn't seemed fazed by his lack of facial expression or his refusal to speak. Instead, she smiled wider at him as if her smile would incredibly open his vocal cords. When Naru opened his mouth, her smile turned into a smirk.

"This is a direct flight to Japan. Where do you think we're all headed?"

The smirk faltered for a second. She quickly recovered with a high-pitched titter. Naru winced slightly. From his peripheral view, he could see Lin doing the same.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?"

"Handsome, as well." Naru leaned back in his seat. "Too smart and handsome for you."

Naru took pleasure at her shocked face. He closed his eyes, further dismissing and insulting the woman. Well, that had wasted a few minutes and distracted him from things Mai related. Sighing mentally, Naru went back to silently damning everything.

_Naru's footsteps echoed loudly as he walked. He was in what seemed to be a long corridor with only dim lights protruding from the brick walls guiding him. Where was he? He continued walking until he saw the corridor splitting into three: one straight ahead, one to his right and one to his left. He stared at the intersection looking to see if any clues could help him make a decision. Before he could make a decision, he was suddenly transported to a room. There was Mai with her back leaning on the wall. Her legs were tucked underneath her and her hands were folded on her lap. She was sleeping with her head bent to the side, resting on the wall._

"_Sleeping on the job again, Mai?" He stood in front of her with hands tucked into the pockets of his black slacks. Naru frowned when she did not wake up. He poked lightly on her legs with his shoes._

"_Mai. Wake up." He poked her again. She woke up this time. _

_Naru surveyed her face and stored away any changes he saw since the last time. She was wearing a black long sleeves shirt and blue jeans, so he couldn't tell anything beyond what was visible to the plain eye. The bags under her eyes had grown severely. However, the cut on her cheek had been neatly stitched. He continued to stare at her face and was shocked to see how bleak and tired her eyes still looked. He had not thought it possible for the extremely optimistic Mai to look this defeated. What was she tiring to protect by suffering so much? Why was she trying to suffer silently? The questions lengthened but Naru did not show any sign of them bothering him. _

"_Naru, you're here." She smiled thinly at him, her eyes still glassy. Was it from sleep? Naru stared at her suspiciously and filed that away for further notice as well. _

"_Yes, Mai. I'm in Japan." _

_He saw her using the wall as a support to stand up. Sighing, Naru reluctantly stretched out his own hand, which she grasped feebly. When she stood up her knees buckled, but Naru managed to help stop her fall. Awkwardly, he helped steady her with one hand on her shoulder and made sure that his hand on her shoulder was the only body parts in contact._

"_Yes, of course, you are." She said closing her eyes as a genuine smile played about on her lips. "Stubborn narcissist." _

_Naru didn't bother to respond. She stayed silent for a minute, then began to mumble. Naru realized she was no longer talking to him but to herself._

"_Be careful," she said quietly. "don't let them know Naru's Naru..'cuz they want..him..strong."_

"_What?" He asked with an eyebrow elegantly raised. _

"_Ghosts, need to tell Naru about ghosts- and the teachers. The teachers… teachers not…the ghosts not..." She trailed off and paused for so long he thought she had fallen asleep again. _

"_Mai, wake up now." He shook her none too gently. She jerked awake and stared at him...no, not at him but through him. _

"_Tell Naru…so much to tell. Men. Woman. Coats. Kids. Three." She muttered, swaying heavily. "Tell Naru they want it."_

"_Mai, tell me who's they? What's _it_? Where are you?" He shook her again but this time her eyes stayed closed. She swayed limply back and forth in his hands. _

"_Damnit." He sighed in anger. Mai wasn't waking up from her slumber anytime soon._

_Naru placed her in a sitting position on the cold floor again. Gently, he leaned her head on the wall and left her legs stretched out in front of her. He went to place her hands on her lap when something caught his attentions. What was the small pinprick on her hand? Mosquito bite? Hastily, he rolled up a sleeve._

"_Naru." He jerked at the sound and looked up to see Mai's eyes open. Her hands grasped his own lightly. He couldn't feel the pressure one would normally feel from another grasping one's hands. How much weight had she lost?_

"_Naru, you're here. You're here." _

"_Yes, Mai. You already said that."_

"_Naru. Naru…"_

"Naru"

"Mai, how many times are you going to call me?" He growled in annoyance. He could hear perfectly fine, thank you, and once was enough.

"Naru, we're here." Lin stared at Naru, who had finally opened his eyes. Naru looked at Lin without breaking batting an eyelash. Inside, however, he was blushing deeply. How long had he been sleeping?

GHOST HUNT GHOST HUNT GHOST HUNT

As much as he had wanted to check how the office now looked, late arrival and jet lag forced Naru to rest. The drive to the apartment he would reside in Japan was spent writing down information from his new dream; he had not double-checked what he had written. Groaning, Naru landed on his bed and didn't bother to change into pajamas. Maybe, he thought to himself, he should have taken some pain medication for his headache. Rubbing his temples, Naru closed his eyes and concentrated on not falling asleep again; he needed to double-check his notes.

He didn't know if it was minutes or hours later that he heard Mai calling him. He drifted towards the faint sound of her voice.

"_Naru?"_

"_Mai?" Where was she calling from? He couldn't see anything, except for darkness. He was standing but he couldn't see where the floor was; he was in a void. _

"_Mai, answer me." Naru called out in exasperation."I can follow your voice if you do." As if she knew he was getting angry, her voice quickly answered back and a hazy silhouette formed in the darkness._

"_I'm here, Naru." Mai's silhouette faced him, however, she didn't come any closer. He took a step closer but she seemed to back away, even when she wasn't moving._

"_What is the meaning of this, Mai?" He ground out. He was not in the mood for puzzles or ex- assistants acting mysterious on their ex-bosses. She was speaking but he couldn't understand her. _

"_It usually doesn't take this long for the aftereffects to disappear. They must have changed the drug. That's why…that's why I feel so dizzy and sl-" _

"_What are you mumbling about, Mai?" He shook his head in frustration. Damnit, why was it so hard to hear?_

"_Eh, nothing important." She hurriedly assured him. The darkness started rapidly thickening around them; Mai started to quicken her speech along as well._

"_Naru, find Yume-chan" Her voice started to faze away as the silhouette did. "Go to her...case started there… important… to go there." _

_Yume? Naru hastily memorized the name. He glanced at his surroundings to find himself alone again. _

This time Naru woke up without shouting Mai's name; he woke up rather quietly. A glance out his window showed it was quite early; the sun was just rising. He hadn't gotten much sleep but for some reason he felt less tired and groggy. He felt more aware of his surroundings.

Finishing his morning rituals, Naru walked into the kitchen with his notebook in hand. Yume. Yume. He repeated the name in his mind. How was this Yume connected to Mai and the case? According to Mai, the case started there. He flipped to some previous pages and looked at his notes from his past dreams. The notes indicated that Mai had been on a case for a missing child. The mother had contacted Mai. Now that he recalled, Mai's words had been:

_The case I solved was about a little girl who went missing. Her mother came to me and it took me a while to find her._

Yume was the girl. Yes, she must be the girl Mai found. Immediately, he left the kitchen to research her history. Yume. Yume—what was her last name? Naru halted in his tracks and growled in frustration. Mai hadn't mentioned a last name and he didn't know where Mai had gone to solve the missing girl case. Naru mentally berated himself; perhaps, he should have stayed informed on Mai's whereabouts for the past three years. It wasn't like she would have known he knew what she was doing. Now, he would have to wait until he met with Yasuhara and the rest of SPR's former members before he could search this Yume's history. Oliver Davis, he thought to himself, you are an idiot. Sighing, Naru walked back to the kitchen. He poured water into a kettle and settled it on top of the fire.

A few minutes later, Lin walked into the kitchen to find Naru sitting with a piping hot cup of tea in front of him. The tea was untouched.

"I sent a message to everyone." He pulled a chair out quietly. "I informed them to meet us in a few hours as you said."

Naru didn't reply. He took a tentative sip of the warm tea and set it down. A few more seconds of silence passed, and then Naru stood up with the full cup of tea. He went to the sink and poured the contents out. Lin continued to stay silent as Naru picked up his notebook from the table and left the kitchen.

After Naru left, Lin ever so softly sighed wearily. Naru had yet to drink a full cup of tea in the past three years; the most he now drank was half a cup and the number of times he drank tea had drastically decreased. Lin looked towards the pot of tea and an image of Mai making tea in the office formed in his mind. Lin wondered how quickly that image would come to life. Yes, Mai had been loud, brash, and cumbersome among other things, but overall she was one of the few people he liked and could tolerate. She had even made him laugh at one point.

Lin walked to the full kettle and dumped the contents into the sink as Naru had done with his cup of tea. With that, Lin too walked out of the kitchen.

END

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but it was difficult to put ideas into words. I have several important scenes in mind, but I am having issues with chronological order and with how much I want to reveal. I had this chapter done earlier, but at the last minute changed it. Writing a mystery is hard. 0.0. Review? ~~AppleBloss.


End file.
